Dragon Fly
by Lre2
Summary: A girl, after being set free from a phyc ward, is reallised to camp green lake till they find some living relitives. She soon finds out waht love, loss and what it has to with a boy with glasses...
1. Captured Dragon Fly

Chapter one: The captured Dragon Fly

The sun beat down , it seemed, hotter today then any other day. The boys were out in the vast ocean of holes and dust, digging, it seemed sometimes, their own graves. Suddenly, a streak of dust could be seen. Several of the boys that were done early watched it as they headed back, wondering who was coming to this hell of a camp.

"Hay, Caveman, wait up." The white boy with the red hat turned, his smaller companion, Zero, stopped along with him.

"What's up 'Ray?"

"Who's left?"

"I think someone from B Camp was shipped off today." They continued walking.

"Didn't they have to share beds?"

"Yeah, it was funny, Rhino actually had to share his bunk." They stopped as they put their shovels away, they began to walk back to their tent when they saw Mr. Sir walking their way with a person who had their head down, dark hair cascading behind them, and very short with only a back pack on them, their spare clothes tucked into the arms.

"Boys, I want you to meet your new bunk mate. Names Dragon Fly." The person looked up. Eyes bright green looked blankly at them before nodding the head and looking around. "'Dun like to talk to much, think 'es mute or sum thin."

"Hay, how you doing, I'm Caveman." He reached out a hand. Dragon Fly looked at it and held out a finger. Tracing a line with his finger, Dragon Fly looked up. Then at Zero. "And this... this is Zero." Silence. Then a hand went and patted Zero on the head.

"And I'm X-Ray." Dragon Fly looked up at him and nodded. Turning, and walking swiftly into the tent, The boys looked at Mr Sir.

"What the hell..."

"Well, have fun boys, gotta take out the water truck." They watched him walk away.

"Well, I'm going to the Rec room, I'll see y'all latter." And X ray went off.

"Zero, you wait for me inside, I have to run to the bathroom." And Caveman ran off. Zero turned and went inside. He blinked for a moment. Standing in front of him Was Dragon Fly, but...

"You should learn how to knock before you enter when a female is redressing." He jumped. That voice was too low to be a girls.. but to high for a boy's.

"You-your a girl." He said to her back. He paused. "Is that a tattoo?"

"Yes. How else would I get such a strange name?" She pulled a black bra onto her body and clasped it. Pulling on her overalls, she turned, the bagginess of her clothing,covering her bust. Pulling out some hair gel, she slicked it back, slowly looking like a boy.

"Don't tell anyone, 'kay?" She looked at him. He nodded. She gave a smile. Throwing her stuff onto her bed, She motioned for him to sit next to her.

"What are you going to do?"

"Read your palm." He blinked.

"What?"

"Just come here." He went over and sat down. She took his hand into her own and began to look at it.

"You have had a sudden change as a child didn't you? You have a strong desire to fulfill the hole that is in your heart, you want to be loved. Your going to get lucky soon. Hardships in your near future." She looked him in the eyes. "Your just like my little brother." She let go of his hands. "Before the fire." Her eyes suddenly became very saddened.

"Whoa-"

"Hay Zero!" Caveman greeted as he walked back in. He looked at the two of them. "Getting to know the new boy?"

"Ah-" Zero stated, but suddenly shut his mouth when Arm Pit, Squid, Zig Zag and Magnet Burst into the tent.

"WHERE'S THE NEW GUY!" They shouted.

"Ouch. Guys, he's right here." Caveman said, pointing to Dragon Fly.

"What's his name?" Zig Zag asked as he walked towards her.

"Dragon Fly."

"Well, that's stupid." He said as he finally reached her.

"No, he's got a tattoo of dragon fly wings on his back!" Everyone looked at Zero.

"What did you just say punk?" Zig Zag reached for him, but found himself on the ground, Dragon Fly's foot pressed right between his shoulder blades.

"Leave him alone, ass hole." Everyone blinked. Dragon's voice was full of venom.

"Dragon Fly..." Looking back at Zero, she asked.

"You Tokay?"  
"Yeah."

"Good." She turned back to Zig Zag. "I'm going to let you up now. You try to hit any one, or anything, and I wont stop myself from kicking you in your nuts." She felt Zig Zag tense up. "Good." And she removed her foot. Sitting back down, Arm Pit went to help his friend up.

"Dude, where did you learn that?" Zig zag was rubbing his chest.

"I'm a black belt in nearly all forms of martial arts." A few raised eye brows and questions latter, X ray came into the tent.

"What the hell?" Looking around, all of the boys were engrossed with a book. "What are you guys doing?"

"Reading about stuff."

"Dude, Dragon, what's it mean when this thing is big like this?"

"It means you would bone the first girl you saw." They began to laugh.

"Dude, that is so totally true!" A glance between Zero and Dragon let Zero know that she was fine. "I can't wait to get out of here."

"Dude, I can't wait to get some real food." X Ray sat down on his cot, across from Dragon Fly.

"So, who is he?" The room went quiet.

"Well, he's here for fighting a lot, and he's a mix between Latino, Asian and Indian."

"And he can fight like the devil."

"Ya, Zig Zag proved that right away." A punch. "Ow! That hurt!"

"Good."

"Wait a minute... he BEAT Zig Zag?"

"Yeah, Zig was gonna punch Zero and then WAM!" Arm pit raised his arms and flung them down. "He was on the floor."

"Well." Suddenly, a dinner bell was sounded. "Dinner?"

"Alright!" Arm pit was out running towards the mess hall, followed shortly by Squid, Zig Zag, Magnet and Caveman.

"you coming Zero!"

"I'll catch up!" Looking towards Dragon Fly, he asked. "Coming'?"  
"Yup, I'll be there momentarily." Zero took off. Walking around the tent, she began to pick up her books that were scattered around the room. X -ray lay on his mattress watching her lazily.

"What are those books about?"

"Palm reading, horoscope predictions, how to draw the human body books." She continued around the room. "And how to keep off the lizards." She placed them all back in her bad and with drew a photo. Placing it by her bed, she turned to go when X ray placed himself inches away from her.

"Do you think this is funny?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Waltzing in here and trying to take over the place? This is my place brother. MINE."

"I'm not trying to take this away from you, in fact, if you want this land so bad I'm sure the warden would love to have a talk with you, after all, she's right there." Turning, he saw a very angry looking warden.

"Why are you two not eating dinner?"

"Um.. um.."

"I was just unpacking my things and X ray offered to help me." She looked at him. "Didn't you?"

"Um, ya.. I did. And now we're done, so now we're going to go eat..." He said as he grabbed her arm and dragged her out of the tent.

"Good evening Mrs. Warden, I hope you have a plesent one!" Dragon Fly shouted as she was pulled into the Mess Hall.


	2. Encounter with Rhino

Chapter two: Dragon Fly's first encounter with Rhino

A month passed before the rumble happened. No one was expecting it, and the fact that the warden, Mom and Mr. Sir were all out at the time just proved it more. No none expected Rhino to bash Zero upside the head with a shovel, and no one expected Dragon Fly to stand up against him. During this time, X ray had become fond of Dragon Fly after she helped him out of many sticky predicaments, Arm pit was still wanting a rematch in a foot eating contest, Zig Zag wanted to discuss many more things and practice fighting, Squid and Magnet still wanted to try and not get caught stealing from her, or wanting to hear more stories. And they all offered to help.

She refused.

"Fly, I'm as good as friends with Zero as you are, please let us fight."

"No. I'm sorry Cave, but this is between me and him." She walked out of the tent and towards the bigger boy. He was about six foot five, where she was four foot three. He was well built, she barely had anything on her. Standing in front of him, she glared.

"Are you ready." Rhino licked his lips.

"Yes, yes I am."

"Then prepare for the thrashing of your life!" He charged at her, aiming for her head, she stepped to the side and framed her elbow into the socket that held his arm to his body. He grunted but threw his body weight at her body, knocking her down and onto the ground a rip being heard. A crowd was gathering around the two as they began to fight it out. He nearly tore her arms out, but she would always counter attack or attack with her legs, and always aiming for his head and guts. Half way through, he was laying on his back, holding on to his stomach blood ripping from a nearly broken jaw, and bashes to the face, while a mangled bloody Dragon Fly stood above him, arms pulled from their sockets, black eyes, most likely a broken rib or two, and many rips in her out fit.

"Give up. You have been defeated." She stood above him as he gathered some sand into his hand.

"Defeated? Defeat this!" He threw it into her eyes, causing her to stumble back. Taking the opportunity, he sent a round house kick to her side, the crowd groaned as they heard another crack. She flew a few feet before settling down.

"So you wanna play dirty, huh?" She stood up slowly, lifting her head carefully, blood dripping from her mouth, her eyes red from the sand. "Then let's dance." He ran at her, his fist ready to smash her head in, when, just as he was pulling back, her leg came up and smashed his groin into his stomach. He began to crumble over when her leg flew up near her head and came down on his collar bone, smashing it. Then proceeding to round house his head, knocking him out. And then, it was silent.

"I am the victor." She said before she began to fall. Zero was by her side first.

"Dragon!" She looked at him and whispered in his ear.

"Hay lil' bro. He didn't hurt ya much did he?" He shook his head. "That's good." And she fainted. Caveman and X ray run up to her body as well, and picked her up. Squid, Arm Pit and Magnet were on crowd control and Zig Zag had run to fetch a first aid kit.

As they dragged/carried her to the tent, Zero began to worry that they would have to dress her wounds. Setting her onto her bed, he began to worry more when X ray ran out to get some clean water. Just as Caveman went to take off the top of her out fit, Zero grabbed his hand.

"Don't."

"Zero, are you nuts? We have to get him out of that." He went to do it again.

"No, STOP!"

"What's all the noise about?" The five boys returned, Zig Zag holding the box in his hand.

"Hay, why can't he been cleaned up?"

"'Cus I have to water, stupid."

"But why can't he outta his clothes?"

"Good question."

"Zero wont let me undress him."

"What!" Everyone looked at him. Zero began to play with the ends of his clothes, showing he was neverous.

"Zero. What's up?" He looked at Caveman.

"I can't let you undress her."

"What do you mean "her" Dragon Sly is a guy. If you hadn't noticed, this is an all boys camp." X ray pushed him aside. "Gesh..." He went down and ripped open her top. As he did so, Zig Zag came over with the water and the first aid, Ray had given him sole responsibility over them, and almost dropped the water at what he saw. All the boy's mouths feel open. Zero blushed as he reached over to cover her up best he could. But, just as he went to pull X ray away from her, she woke up.

'Damn...' was all he thought about as he stepped up to her.

"Wha.."She slowly sat up. Looking around she notticed something wasn't right. Caveman, Zig Zag and Zero all seemed ashamed, while the rest of the boys were in shock. She blinked. Then it dawned on her. She was only in her bra.

"SHIT!" She yelled as she grabbed her sheets, spilling the water and band aids that had been resting on her bed every where. "Shit shit shit shit..." She felt like crying. Looking up, she glared at everyone. "What! Why is everyone fucking staring at me!" She buried her face into her knees. Zero turned and glared at everyone.

"Get out."

"What?" Zero turned towards her.

"I said." She looked up at everyone and glared. "Get out now." They ran out of there as fast as they could. Zero was the last to leave, and untied a piece of cloth that hung on the door, covering it up, allowing no one to look in on her. And she just sat there. Minutes passed. Then.

"Sis? It's me. Me and Zig are coming in. He has twelve sisters so he wont gawk at you..."  
The door opened a bit and in came the two boys, with new water.

"Here." Zig Zag helped her up and began to dress her wounds.

"How-"

"My mother is a nurse. She taught me."

"Ah.. so you knew..."

"I wasn't surtain." He began to wrap her ribs. "But you kept barking at us that one week, I began to wonder." He popped her arms back into place. "But now I an see why we call you Dragon Fly." Zero sat down next to her.

"When did you get it?" Dragon winced as Zig began to wrap her ribs.

"I got it when I was.. damn.. sixth grade? My oldest brother was a tattoo artist and I wanted wings. So he gave me some." She looked at Zig Zag. "Thanks, I can take it from here."

"Three cracked ribs, two unplugged arms, many cuts and bruises." He shook his head. "Girls, can't nothing but trouble." Dragon hit him on his shoulder playfully.

"Your a dork."

The boys came back in slowly, each looking like they were going to have a heart attack.

"Hay, sorry bout cussing you guys out and throwing you outta your tent, but well..." She gave a smile. "Yeah, sorry." The guys sat at their assigned beds and looked at her.

"So your a girl?" Armpit asked finally.

"Yes, as much as I resent it..."

"But, on your file it said you were a boy." Magnet said.

"Yes." She gave a cod glare. "And it also said on your file that you'll believe anything that was written down." She turned and pulled out a file. "So I switched mine with a fake one before you got your "magnetic hands" on it." She gave a grin when his mouth fell open.

"Dude. So you were there when..." Squid looked at her for a sec, his face turning bright red.

Flash back

"Dude, you cannot comapire to the Latino."

"What dude, I totally can!"

"Squid, just give it up. You know that Magnet is bigger." It was a warm night and the boys were restless. The Latino had gotten into a argument with Squid over who had the larger penis. The rest of the boys were either laughing or watching them to see who would cave in first.

"Okay, bring it Squid." Magnet grinned. "I'd like to see you compare."

"I will!" He dropped his shorts and stood there. "HA!"

"Dude! That little thing couldn't even touch a girl, let along get it on with her."

"Yeah! Well let's see yours!" Magnet dropped his. Just at this moment, Dragon Fly came in, her head covered in a towel, as she took a step into the room, she could feel eyes on her.

"What?" She looked up and at the two boys. She was silent for a moment. Then.

"... Are you two going to get it on or something?"

End flash back

"OH MY GOD! YOU SAW MY STUFF!" Magnet and Squid both gawked at her.

"Yup, and it's not like I haven't seen it before. After all I had like... ten brothers who usually ran around naked."

She looked around. Looking at X ray she blinked. "Ray?" He stood up suddenly, anger fuming from his eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" He walked over to her and punched her across the face. "I thought we were friends." Turning he began to walk out of the tent.

"Ray!"

"Dude..."

"My stuff..."

"Would you get your head off your dick."

"Dragon?" Everyone looked at her as she touched her cheek where he had punched her. She stood up and wobbled out the door. Zero went to help her, but she refused.

"I'll be okay." And out she went. As she walked, she caught the stares of a few boys but she didn't care anymore. Leaning against the cabinet marked "Library", she looked out and saw the most beautiful sight ever. Out was a vast sea of holes, dark and empty, seemingly endless, above head was a full moon, it's light bathing everything, starlight shining down behind it. She let out a gasp. As she started out into the vast sea, she heard something crouch behind her. Turning, she saw none other then...

"Oh... Magnet." she let out a sigh of relief. "It's only you." He walked up to her.

"Yup, plain ol' magnet." He gave her a smile. "What cha looking at?"

"I was looking more X Ray, then I saw this." She stretched her arms out wide, grimacing slightly. "All of this." A content smile crossed her face. "It's lovely."

"Not as much as you." turning, she looked at him.

"What?" She was confused.

"Well, sense you came here, I've been...well.. attracted to you, and the way you stick up for Zero... like he's family ... well. At first, I thought I had gay on my self, then after finding out about to night.. well.." He turned to her and took a step forward, she retreated, her back was now against the Library. "Dragon Fly, why are you afraid."

"I'm not afraid of anything." He leaned closer.

"Yes you are, your afraid of this..." He leaned closer and closer. Flash backs flew across her mind about when she and magnet would lean against each other after a particularly hard day, about how they had a pillow fight once, about him asking if she had a sister, about him telling her if she were a girl, that he'd totally date her, about how he wished more girls out there were like her. It never registered that he liked her. She suddenly felt very cold and open.

"No stop." She said as she pushed him away, his lips seconds from her.

"What do you mean?" He put his hands on her shoulders and squeezed. Her eyes shut tight, pain racing through her body. "You know deep down, you want me." He leaned up close. "You were the first girl to get to know me, and now, I want to get to know you... real well..."

"HEY!" Stopping what he was doing, he looked and saw.

"What do you want Ray?"

"She said no." He walked up to him. "Sos I think you'd better stop." He was standing closer now and he could see Magnet's grip tightening on her arm.

"Ray.. he's hurting me..." She shut her eyes. It stung so much... his nails were digging into her skin now.

"Let her go."

"And what if I don't want to?" Taking a step closer, he grabbed her and pulled her to him.

"Or I'm going to have to kick yer ass." Crouch.

Turning, they saw Mr.Sir.

"What the blazing hell is going on here? You three should be in bed." Magnet stood there, dumbfounded.

"Um, yes Mr. Sir." Dragon Fly scooted closer to X Ray and turned, her back facing them, her hands working to boton up. Turning, her face back to a blank slate, she said that she had to use the bathroom. Magnet was about to say that he had too, when X ray took off after her, her body moving stiffly as he tried to catch up.

"What's up with those two?" Mr. Sir said as he turned to walk away. Turning back he stated. "Well, what are you waiting for! Get to bed!" Magnet ran back to the tent, the boys inside wondering where the other two went.


End file.
